Highest Regard
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Calista begs Cedric to play a game with her one evening, and after a while he finally gives in and spends some quality time with his niece.


Highest Regard

Summary: Calista begs Cedric to play a game with her one evening, and after a while he finally gives in and spends some quality time with his niece.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show.

A/N: Well, with the realization that Calista _is_ returning for the next STF episode, I figured I'd go ahead and post it in her honor. I just adore the kid, and a few people had asked me to write another story with her, so here it is. ;) Enjoy!

*Story*

"Uncle Ceddy?" Calista called out as she entered her uncle's quiet workshop. The only thing she could hear was the sound of the rain pouring heavily against the windows and thick stone. She shivered a little bit and pulled her red robe tighter. She didn't care for the cold atmosphere up here, but she'd sacrifice any little bit of warmth to spend time with her favorite person. "Uncle Ceddy! It's me—Calista!"

"Calista?" Cedric asked in surprise as he slid down his ladder and landed next to her. "Dear girl, don't you know what time it is? I figured your mother would have tucked you in by now."

"She did, but then the thunder woke me up." She pouted as he gave her a knowing glance. "I'm too awake to go back to sleep now, Uncle Ceddy. Can I stay with you for a little while?"

"Oh, why not? Would you care for some hot cocoa?" He smiled as she nodded enthusiastically. He then picked her up and placed her on the cleared table as he used his wand to conjure up two steaming cups of hot cocoa—both with perfect marshmallow ratio, naturally. "Careful, it's hot."

Calista giggled. "Well, it _is_ called 'hot' cocoa…" She waited until it had cooled down a bit before taking a small sip. "Mm! This is even better than Mummy's!" She grinned as he smirked. "Don't tell her I said that. I wouldn't want you two arguing about something else."

"Oh, nonsense. We've gotten along much better since resolving 'the incident.' And as you both are now staying here for a while, we've almost been forced to get along…which I don't necessarily mind." He shrugged. "It's actually quite nice having my sister around again; I missed the closeness we used to have growing up."

"I wish _I_ had a brother or sister," Calista told him with a small sigh. "But being around Sofia all the time has been great; she's like the sister I never had!" She smiled happily.

Cedric returned the smile fondly. "She's certainly special, no doubt. Sofia has a way of making you feel like you're the most important person in the world. And no matter what, she'll always stick up for you and be there for you when you need her." He tapped his niece playfully on the nose, causing her to giggle. "So if that's what being a 'big sister' is all about, then I think Sofia is perfect for the job."

After sitting and chatting for a while, the cocoa quickly vanishing while the rain continued pouring, Calista finally inquired something of her uncle.

"Would you play a game with me, Uncle Ceddy?"

Cedric smirked lazily. "Isn't it time for you to try heading back to sleep?"

"Just one game; please? It's almost never just you and me, you know." She sighed dramatically. "Between you and Sofia working and spending time together, or you and Mummy having this 'bonding time' she keeps mentioning, it's rare that it's just you and _me_. So please?" She pouted, looking every bit like Cordelia at that moment.

The sorcerer sighed heavily. "Merlin, you've definitely taken after your mother with the guilt trips… Fine, one game and then I'm taking you back to your room for the evening so you can get some sleep." He chuckled as she cheered. "Right then, what game did you have in mind?"

"Well, I figured we could keep it simple." She used her own wand and summoned a checker board, which appeared in between them. She grinned at her uncle. "I'd like to be the red pieces."

"Naturally," Cedric drawled playfully as he assembled his black pieces on his side. "I'd fear you'd caught ill if you'd chosen any other color." He smirked as she snickered. "Okay. You're the younger one of the two of us, so you can go first."

"Aww, how kind of you." She pushed one piece forward and smiled innocently. "Your turn, Uncle Ceddy."

Several minutes later, Cedric sat gaping at his side of the board in shock as a confident-looking Calista sat with a satisfied smile on her face. "H-How did you…?" As he looked over the board, he determined that, in fact, all of his pieces except _one_ were now gathered in a small box on Calista's side of the table. The poor little piece would have probably trembled in fear if it had been human, especially since she'd somehow managed to have four of her own pieces, including two kings, surrounding his solitary piece. "Okay, I forfeit."

Calista laughed. "You can't give up so easily, Uncle Ceddy!"

"Of course I can. If I move to the left, I'll be jumped by your king. If I move to the right, the other one will chase after me. Unfortunately, as I see it, there's simply no way of getting out of it…unless you fold the game, of course." He grinned sweetly, causing her to roll her eyes.

"I don't think so."

"Precisely my point." He glanced outside and realized how incredibly dark it had gotten, even with the rain still falling and the lightning occasionally illuminating more of the room. He then looked back at his niece, who was yawning. "All right. I believe we should wrap this up." He pushed his little piece over one of Calista's before hers magically jumped his, causing her to win. "There now. What did I tell you?"

Calista giggled tiredly. "Better luck next time, Uncle Ceddy."

"Mm. Come now. It's time for bed." He held out his arms expectantly, and he smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him as he carried her toward the door. "Do you believe you'll be able to sleep now?" he asked quietly as they descended the stairs together.

"I'm quite sure I will. Winning a proper game of checkers would tire anyone." She grinned as he gave her a pointed look. "Don't worry. I'll go easy on you next time."

"I somehow doubt that." A few minutes later, he opened the door to Calista's room and walked inside, placing her on the bed before lighting a small fire in her fireplace. "There you go; that will keep you warm and offer a little light in case you need it throughout the night."

She smiled. "Thank you, Uncle Ceddy." She kissed his cheek and hugged him once more, happy when he returned the sentiment. "I'll see you in the morning. Tell Wormy I said we'll finish _our_ game of checkers tomorrow afternoon."

Cedric looked at his niece in surprise. "You and Wormy played a game as well?"

"Yes! He cheats, you know?"

He laughed. "Oh, trust me. I know." He kissed the girl's forehead before tucking her in. "Sleep well, Calista." With that said, he turned and headed back to his room.

Calista sighed in content as she smiled and snuggled into the covers. She could get used to living here in the Enchancian castle. She was with her loved ones and was making friends left and right… Even if it didn't last forever, she planned to cherish the time she had left with her favorite person ever, someone she looked at with highest regard.

Besides, she didn't plan on leaving until he actually won a game of checkers, and that could take quite a while. With a giggle at that thought, she finally drifted off to sleep.

The end


End file.
